mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
GET rId Of cLApRiD!"
The incarnation to the mortal realm (73 Before Shrek) When Claprid was born and set loose upon the earth and to strike firmly on Tribangly holy artefacts, such as the Great Pyramid of Giza (birthplace of 'CCCCC Forger), and assault the fact file with a Clapperlike army to sprongle gods, bodies and minds and bourne into the residence of an invisible city in the silt and sand built by the SandWitch clans that conspire with Clappesse. Claprid was the first demon to really alert the higher standing of Shrek (SBUK), Nigel, Becky (Who had just been given a SMASHING) and so forth for it yet looked unfinished and spawn for a line that could threaten the future noblemen in the courtesy and affiliations of the Gang, Ben Dover and Halalbe's Millitia. Claprid's potential unleashed (70 BS) For three years did Clappesse set upon the work of training the Claprid to 'Gang-Duel', roten toteh, blacken roten toteh, ooble grooble or stoob prunes.This maturing of power was a luxury that none else could have since the death of Clappesse (at the hand of Alice Cooper's guillotine and gallows in a time period between 36BS to 27BS by the best guess of Walker Texas Ranger (Chuck Norris) in his lost episode series.There were traces of poison from the toxic BBC when School's Out was released on vinyl and traces of trash that signified an aftermath from death.) What Clappesse saw before pure white and blacking out was extraordinary, there were two massive rifts (for a highlighter) that were scratched open by the creation of threatening 2D monsters The Ruler and The Incher to disturb the visions of Mikey Mouse that both could see beyond the tears. The snuffing of the nose In these simpler times, Uncle Ben's bloodline had fought off the 'perfected' demons sent by the Trongle with the legendary moves sent to secrecy of the stickmen. They were the second most powerful race of the 20th century, renowned for the 'Perfect Circle', 'Shonking and Konking' and their immunity to Black Roten Toteh and the Pestilences' Pestilence. This year housed some greater in skill to Ben (in their prime) of the names Cain Dover and Harry Fergusson who even coined the different signs present in the Gang: Warding, Success, Tri-Circle, Quad-Circle and (developing) Quinta-Circle. They defeated many of those who were denizens of TribangHell (Nuunger's return, Ggug Giant and Skuggerdugger. ~EXTRACTED FROM FERGUS' AUTOBIOGRAPHY~ I always sensed it since two years ago, me and Cain should have to battle one more vile demon that we have never experienced before in the family, I stanked that foul kank. I knew it could onk my bonk and lonker a plonker. BUT THEN CLAPRID CAME; Me and Cain saw first hand his hand, permanently welded to be circular as if to die to look down. His nose, however was his pride, we'd stare at its impossible beak and its bend and then later be Clapper-Slapped, yet that froob could never outstoob the kroob if it tried. We pulled out all our reserves, Golden Radnor blasts, penta-circles and his nose snuffed it and hit the floor, revealing hyperrealistic 'CCCCC juice. It sang its horrible funeral dirge as it disintegrated into the dust: 'OOOOCEAN MAN, OoOoOOOoOooooO, uNOooOOoooooO UnOoOOoooooooOOOO...' Into the song that inspired the lyrics of Despacito 2 and its prequel. It reformed into two SandWitches and severely weakened ones at that - they even knew that they never had a Trongolist ritual against the Stickmen or the Hetero-Erecti. They just dissolved into silt as the will of RumpleSiltSkin silt. Then Cain wore the nose as a spoil of war and us, the only two present in the battle ground were consumed by its vortex and our souls rended into the desk and Mikey Mouse's house and then died. = LE ENDD = Category:War Category:Trongolism Category:Tribangle Category:ClapperCrap Category:Ded meems